Fordel Midst: Bizarre Bazaar (Solo)
| levelrange = 115-120| instance = Solo| zdiff = | aquest = | rquest = | flock = | slock = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| uid = | altname = Fordel Midst: Bizarre Bazaar Solo| }} Notes * Zone from Aurealian Coast using the door at * There are LOTS of detriments in this zone. If you can't cure frequently, bring a player or merc along that can. * Cats are the "merchants" in this bazaar. * Click on bazaar rats and haven hoppers to pick them up whenever you see one. You will ultimately need 14 rats and 5 haven hoppers. * The various "Hawkers" (hawks flying around the main room) will trade you a bazaar rat for body-dropped loot from various creatures. * Any time you engage a deadly darkbloom, right-click and choose Feed to feed it a frog. Kill the plant and collect a blackened frog leg from its corpse. You will ultimately need 5 blackened frog legs. * Plants and netherbians respawn. * After following the strategies and completing the zone successfully, you may skip buying the items from the cat merchants on subsequent runs by hailing Percy , a cat that sits in front of you after zoning in. You must be able to speak Kerran in order speak with them and accept the option "I have no need of your pounce.". After accepting Percy's offer, you will be given a rat to buy the first consumable, the money bag, from Sammy. After that, you will be automatically be provided with the consumables you need when looting chests dropped by the various named encounters in the zone. Walkthrough # # Speak to Sammy at #* Buy a Money Bag for a bazaar rat. # #* Defeat Financier Fendilix at #** 'A bear market?' trauma feign death, 'x' to stand up #** 'Let's divide the profits' splits: Kill add first #** Loot a ball of ethereal yarn from his corpse. # #* Speak to Boris at #** Buy 30 Grit Sand Rune for ball of ethreal yarn and a bazaar rat. #** Buy a Key of Articulation for a bazaar rat. #** Right-click on 30 Grit Sand Rune and choose 'auto consume'. (If you're doing this with another person, it's best to stand right next to the person and use the charm, then auto-consume it. It seems to not land on the person if they're more than 5m away, or if the charm is just auto-consumed without using first. Works the same with the upgraded version, and the same with both in heroics.) #* Move the mannequins from and and place them near #** The female mannequin goes on the left and the male on the right. You can only carry 1 at a time. Once correctly place they turn into a fixed mannequin. #** Click on each and 'Use key' to spawn Mandee Quin and Mannee Quin. #* Defeat Mandee Quin and Mannee Quin. #** Loot a rough mannequin leg. #* Speak to Motor at #** Buy Lucky Horseshoe for a rough mannequin leg and a bazaar rat. # #* Defeat Short Shift at . #** Right-click the Lucky Horseshoe and choose 'use' whenever Short Shift's stoneskin is up (blue and purple detriment). Charm has a short range, and if you're with another person who used the charm, there is a notice in chat that says something like you no longer feel the luck of that person. Just move closer to them. You'll see a notice the effect is reapplied when you're within range of the horseshoe carrier. Works the same with the upgraded version, and the same with both charms in heroics. #** 'The battle is making a ghostly carrier angsty. Soothe it somehow.' Pat it down to soothe it. # #* Speak to Trade Baroness Elsindir at #** Buy a Bazaar Trade Agreement for Lucky Horseshoe and Money Bag. #* Speak to Mausi at #** Buy Cat's Eye Agate for the Bizarre Trade Agreement and 2 bazaar rats. #* Clear all the creatures in the area. #* Defeat Trade Baroness Elsindir at . #** Click on flags to pick them up to remove her damage immunity. Flags can spawn between the wall next to the broken column all the way over to the area between Mausi and Motor's huts. #** Periodically 'Your Cat's Eye Agate begins to glow!'. Use it to interrupt her death touch, Monopoly of Souls. #** Sometimes she'll cast Monopoly of Souls in the middle of an active Trade Route. It is a good idea to re-target her between flags to catch her casting, and more important to interrupt the Monopoly of Souls than to finish the Trade Route. #* Collect Bazaar Trade Agreement] from her corpse. # Locate Mia, a black cat wandering through the bazaar, and speak to her. Tracking is helpful. #* 9 Lives for 1 blackened frog leg and 1 bazaar rat ((9 trigger death save)) #* 20 Cat's paw for 1 bazaar rat ((launches into air)) #* Chase the Cat for 1 bazaar rat ((teleport to Mia) #* Lucky Horseshoe for 1 bazaar rat #* Spirit of the Cat 1 rat ((shape change to cat) #* Upgraded 30 Grit Sand Rune for 1 blackened frog leg and 1 30 Grit Sand Rune ((short range limit on buff)) #* Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe for 1 blackened frog leg and Lucky Horseshoe ((short range limit on buff)) # Proceed to and use Spirit of the Cat to pass the ghostly orange giant. # Speak to Spirit at #* Buy Paludal Catnip for a bazaar rat. #* Paludal Catnip dispels 1000 levels of any hostile effect on group members. #* It's a good idea to either have hotbar spots or macro Paludal Catnip, Lucky Horseshoe, and Cat's Eye Agate. # Right-click on Upgraded 30 Grit Sand Rune and choose 'auto consume'. #*Use 9 Lives charm before pull. # Proceed to Last Stand of Fordel Midst at and follow the hallway down to the arena. # Defeat Bazaara Baron Brixwald, wandering the arena. He has a knockback; pull him against a wall. #* If you fall into one of the holes use Cat's Paw to get out. #* If 'Your Cat's Eye Agate begins to glow!'. Use it to interrupt death touch. Spell "Soul Espionage." #* Use Paludal Catnip to remove any detriments he casts. Spell "Public Scorn". #* Use Upgraded Lucky Horseshoe to remove his stoneskin (blue and purple detriment). #** He will sometimes cast Public Scorn right before Soul Espionage. Public Scorn must be cleared off to interrupt Soul Espionage.